


The Box

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Fusion, Humour, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: Who needs a plan when they’ve got a Stiles?





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a sort of TW/Star Wars fusion fic, where Scott is Luke, Stiles is Han, Derek is Leia and Malia is Chewbacca.
> 
> Written for FFW birthday bingo. My [card is here](https://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/30645.html), with links to the other bingo fills.

“Yup, I planned the whole thing,” Stiles placed his prize on the table, then fell back on the chair. He was out of breath and sweaty, and almost couldn’t believe his own luck, but it was so worth it. Now all he had to do was contact the agent and collect his bounty.

“Really?” Derek crossed his arms across his chest and did not look impressed, “You were locked up in a cell when we arrived.”

“I’d almost picked the lock,” Stiles said breezily.

”So how about you explain what’s so great about this box anyway, that you had to risk your life, and ours, to get it?” Malia asked. She, too, had her arms crossed. “‘Course, if it was just up to me, I'd have left you to your fate.” She turned back to watch Scott, who was already leaning over a curiously small black puzzle box and poking at it.

”Don’t touch that!” Stiles said.

”I’m not doing anything,” Scott straightened up and tucked his hands under his armpits.

”What’s more, you had no idea where it was or even if it was on the ship!”

”Well, I knew that they knew I’d chase this bounty and they wanted to capture me so I knew they’d use it to try to lure me. But I’m telling you, I’m always two steps ahead. And bonus, now the bad guys are all dead, thanks to you guys,” Stiles grinned at Derek. He thought that that should make Derek happy, as Stiles’s life was no longer in danger.

But Derek only rolled his eyes. He did seem a bit calmer now that they were out of that hairy situation. Scott started playing with the box.

”And how were you planning to escape?” Derek asked. “We didn't even know who had taken you till we ran into a swoop gang.”

Stiles shrugged. “I knew you guys would come after me, no matter what. On a ship. Ergo, escape vessel.”

Malia exclaimed, outraged. “You're too soft on him, Derek. Next time, we really will leave you stranded on some lonely meteor.”

Stiles wasn’t too concerned about her empty threats ‘cause he knew they were just that. Plus, he’d caught the smile that Derek tried to hide.

Beep-beep-beep. ”Uh-oh.” Scott dropped it back on the table.

Stiles closed his eyes. ”Please tell me you didn’t.”

”Uh, guys, not to cause a panic or anything but there’s a timer on this thing...”

Derek turned around and glared at Stiles. ”Tell me that that’s not what I think it is.”

”It’s not a state-of-the-art decoy explosive used by assassins,” Stiles mumbled.

The group stared at each other. Then screamed in panic.

”Aahhhhhh!”

Derek yelled, ”How do you turn it off!?”

Malia grabbed it, chucked it into the airlock and blasted it into space.

They ran to the window where they watched it explode mere seconds later.

”Well, that’s one way.” Stiles said. He ducked as his friends pounced on him.

Damn, now he’d lost that bounty.


End file.
